Secret Love at MiHigh
by Fan of Zoelookalike
Summary: Tash fanfiction Tom and Ash Brent (Zoelookalike) I think that they would be super cute together and this is my OTP so please no hate. When Tom meets Ashleigh he is sure that it is love at first sight but there is something about her. Is she really who she says she is? Who leaves the MiHigh Team for good? This story is dedicated to my idol Ash Bent.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone. My name is Chloe and I'm not good at this sort of thing but I'm a massive Tom fan and a massive Ash Brent fan. If you don't know who she is she is an Australian singer/songwriter and a really lovely person she has personally helped so many people with social anxiety and she is my idol. If you still don't know who she is she is Zoelook-a-like. This is a Tash fanfic Tash is my OTP (Tom and Ash) and I also love Ashca (Ash and Oscar) but I wanted to write a Tash story because there are only 2 on here and I think that they would be cute together. Please no hate.

Chapter 1

Tom dashed down the street if he was late he would be in so much trouble. He really wished he hadn't have eaten that second helping of pancakes for breakfast. He turned the corner quickly he didn't see her at first but he felt it when he collided with her. A short blonde girl with fair skin stumbled forward dropping her books all over the path. "Oh my god I'm so sorry" Tom exclaimed. He helped the girl up and she turned to face him. "It's ok" she said taking his hand and standing up. Tom looked into her eyes they were the most beautiful blue he had ever seen. "I wasn't looking where I was going are you ok?" He asked feeling really embarrassed and shy.

The girl smiled "I'm fine thanks no harm done" Tom noticed that she was wearing the same uniform as him "Do you go to St Hearts I haven't seen you before?"

"Yea I'm the new girl my names Ashleigh but everyone calls me Ash" She said smiling sweetly and also feeling kind of shy in front of Tom. "Ash I like that name" Tom said looking into her eyes Ash looking into his to.

"Thanks" Ash said shyly looking away from Toms eyes. Just then the school bell rang in the distance. "I'm so late sorry" Ash said "It was nice meeting you Tom see you round" She said racing off into school.

Tom stared after her "Bye" he whispered knowing that she didn't hear and that she didn't care because she was pretty and pretty girls don't go for him.

Tom walked into the school gates and then to class. When he walked into the room his heart sank when he seen Ash the new girl talking to Dan. It isn't fair she had only just got there and he was flirting with her. He had Zoe and probably Keri and now Ash. He knew that Ash would go for Dan because he was good looking and Tom wasn't.

Tom sat in the seat behind Ash she wouldn't notice him anyway so it didn't matter. Keri sat next to Dan who was in front of Ash. Aneisha sat at the front next to Lady J. Tom wanted to sit next to Ash but he knew she would probably think he was weird so he didn't.

Ash turned her head and seen that Tom was sitting behind her she gave him a smile and Tom looked behind him to see who she was smiling at but realized that no one was around, she had to be smiling at him. He gave her a huge smile back not believing that she noticed him.

Suddenly his communicator flashed and Keri Dan and Aneisha ran out of the room, Tom followed. Ash gave him a confused look "Where are you going?" She asked.

"Oh dentist appointment" Tom said he hated lying to her. She looked so innocent and cute sitting there by herself he didn't wanna leave her but he had to. Ash nodded sadly "Bye" She whispered.

Ash knew Tom was lying he was probably going to hang with the cool kids and cause she wasn't one she didn't get invited. But she wasn't here to hang with the cool kids she had a job to do.

Next chapter up soon! please review! Thank you -Chloe


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tom, Dan, Aneisha and Keri were talking down in the base when Frank walked in. "I have some news Aneisha will be leaving us today sadly" He said. Dan and Tom looked at them in shock. "Aneisha has been offered a job to protect the prime minister" He said.

Tom gave Aneisha a hug they were best friends and he was really going to miss her Dan also hugged her. Keri wiped a few tears from her eyes OMG I'm gunna miss you Neish"

Aneisha walked into the lift after everyone had said their goodbyes. "So boys since we have lost a member of our team we have to get someone new to join" Frank explained. "Stella and I thought of hiring more than one agent but then we found one person who can do the work of two agents" He said.

"Who is it?" Dan asked "Do we know them?"

"OMG! I'm so excited" Keri exclaimed.

The lift doors opened and a girl with long blonde straight hair stood before them. She had a side fringe and dazzling blue eyes. She wore black leather pants, a low cut black top with a black leather jacket over the top. She strutted out of the lift and stopped in front of Tom.

"Oh my god! Tom!" She exclaimed. "Ash?" Tom asked "Is that you?"

"Wait do you two know eachother?" Frank asked. "No well we met this morning" Tom said.

"Yea" Dan piped up "You're the new girl I was talking to in class"

Tom shot Dan a glare he wasn't meant to be talking to her because she was meant to be talking to Tom.

"I love your style" Keri exclaimed "Can we take a selfie?"

"Um sure" Ash said smiling for Keri's phone.

"Well this is Ashleigh Brent our new Master of disguise and karate expert" Frank said "Ashleigh exceled in training camp and social skills."

Dan pushed in front of Tom and Keri started talking with Ash as Frank suggested that they stay down in the base to get to know Ash. Frank left the base to talk to Stella.

Tom walked over to the computers and sat down he looked behind him to make sure that Ash, Keri or Dan wasn't looking at what he was typing. He typed Ashleigh Brent into the search system but nothing came up. He tried Ash Brent, nothing. If she was an agent Mi9 would have record of her for sure. Why wasn't her profile coming up and why was Frank lying to them? Who was this girl sitting in their base?

Thanks for reading please review. Thanks -Chloe.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day Tom was sitting behind Ash again in class staring at her blonde hair that was perfectly curled. She was sitting next to Dan which made Toms blood boil even if Ash wasn't who she said she was Dan should just back off because it wasn't fair.

Keri was texting beside Tom she wasn't much fun to talk to because she was always on her phone.

The bell rang and Ash turned around "Tom we're going for lunch, do you wanna come?" She asked smiling softly as she looked into his big brown eyes. "um no maybe later" Tom said even though he really wanted to go to lunch with Ash but he didn't want to go with Dan and Keri to. Plus he had to ask Frank about Ash or what ever her name was. Ash looked away sadly she knew that a guy that smart wouldn't go for someone like her.

Tom walked out of the lift into the base to find Frank sitting at a computer "Frank I need to talk to you about Ash" He said.

"What about her?" Frank asked turning around to face Tom. "I can't find her on the data base" Tom replied.

"She isn't on the data base yet she's new" Frank replied "frank I know your lying she's Mi9 shes got to be on the data base" Tom said angrily.

"Not since the whole Hamish thing, no one new is on the data base" Frank lied. "I know that's not true Frank" Tom growled "Fine, I'll just go ask her myself" He said storming off to the lift. "Wait Tom don't!" Frank yelled as lift doors closed.

Tom stormed out of the broom cupboard if Frank wouldn't tell him he would ask Ash himself. He stormed into the canteen and seen Ash, Dan and Keri sitting together at a table laughing about something. She's probably laughing over something stupid and charming that Dan said. He hated it but he couldn't let his feelings get in the way he was mad at her cause she lied to him. She looked at him with those perfect blue eyes and she… AGH she made him crazy.

"Ash can we talk? He asked when he got to the table. "Yea sure Tom whats up lovely?" Ash said in her sweet voice. "Alone please" Tom said walking to the lockers and Ash followed.

"Tom whats wrong your scaring me" Ash said quietly. "Who are you?" Tom demanded. "I'm Ash you know the new girl" Ash replied looking scared of Toms anger.

"No your not, you're lying!" Tom said angrily but so no one but Ash could hear "You are a liar" He growled. "Tom stop it" Ash said as she began to cry.

"No not till you tell me the truth!" Tom exclaimed. "I can't please stop Tom" Ash sobbed tears running down her face. She turned to run away but he grabbed her arm pulling her sleeve up. A purple A was uncovered and Tom gasped he pulled her sleeve up more.

"Please Tom don't" Ash said trying to pull her arm away but it was to late Tom pulled her sleeve up and was staring at the purple letters. A.5.H.L.3.1.G.H.

Tom looked at the letters on Ash's arm "Ash, you're a.." Tom started but Ash got free of his hold and ran off. She was crying more than before. Tom ran after her he felt so bad. Poor Ash she wasn't a lier she was just scared.

"Ash wait" Tom called running after her. He reached the broom cupboard and pulled the leaver. He went flying down to the base and instantly changed into his tight black pants but his jacket was different this time. It was leather and he didn't need braces he had to admit that this look was cool.

The lift door opened and Tom stepped out "Ash where are you?" He asked because he couldn't see her anywhere. "Go away" Ash said from the corner Tom could tell she was crying hard.

"Please Ash I didn't know I'm so sorry" Tom begged. "I'm a freak just leave me alone!" She yelled. "No Ash I'm not leaving" Tom said walking over to sit on the floor beside Ash.

"I don't want you to see me like this" Ash said trying to wipe her tears away and hold in her sadness "Its true I'm one of them are you happy Tom?" She asked "You can now hate me"

"Ash I couldn't hate you" Tom said "You're the most amazing person I know"

"But I'm not what you think Tom I'm not a clone of a master mind" Ash said blonde hair falling in her eyes.

PLease review xx -Chloe


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews! Ily guys! Hope you like this and just telling you that I also ship toneisha but I ship Tash because Oscar (Tom) and Ash are my 2 fave people. plus theyd be cute.

Chapter 4

"Who are you then?" Tom asked.

"I don't know but there are all these people after me and I've been running my whole life I lived in an orphanage until I was nine and then it got broken into. There was gas everywhere and then they took me and put me in a really dark room and asked me all these questions about my dad and I don't know him or my mum." Ash sobbed into her hands "I'm just so scared that theyre going to come get me again after I escaped I just ran and I never went back"

"Shhhh Ash its ok" Tom said wrapping his arms around her "I would never let anyone hurt you" He said.

"Tom can I show you something?" Ash asked. "Sure" Tom replied letting Ash stand up.

"My hair isn't really blonde this is just a wig" Ash said reaching for the blonde wig and pulling it off. Masses of purple locks come out from under the wig and they stopped just below her shoulders "I was born with this hair well I think I was"

"Oh my god!" Tom exclaimed his eyes were wide and he was shocked "Your hair is purple!"

"Yea…" Ash replied sadly "I'm a freak I know"

"No way!" Tom said standing up "Its beautiful you're beautiful… umm sorry that sounded weird I mean you don't know me and I'm not hitting on you or anything" Tom said awkwardly.

"Thanks Tom you're so lovely to me" Ash said noticing that her mascara had been running down her face the whole time. "Come here" Tom said pulling out a clean tissue from his pocket. He wiped all the running mascara from Ash's eyes then stopped to admire them. She smiled at him "Thanks" She said still looking up at him.

Tom was way taller than Ash was even though Ash had a slight heel on her shoe. "I have never actually seen eyes that sparkle like yours" Tom whispered. Ash smiled more. "And when you smile they light up. Please don't cry I want to see that smile" He said smiling down at her "You're so beautiful"

Ash hugged Tom tightly "I'm so glad Mi9 found me but more glad that you found me" She said Tom rested his chin on her head.

Tom was so happy that he was actually hugging Ash. To him she was so perfect and beautiful and very fragile yet so strong.

"Ash?" Tom asked pulling away "What are you doing tonight?"

"Going back to the safe house why?" Ash asked. "Well I was wondering if you might wanna do something with me? Its cool if you don't I mean your probably into Dan cause every girl is.." Tom rambled.

"This is a joke right? Of course I want to and Dan? What? I don't like Dan! He was just showing me around" Ash said she was now feeling so much better.

"Well eh I guess we better go class is probably over but we should go and see" Tom said he was feeling awkward around Ash he had these weird butterflies in his stomach and for some reason he just really wanted to kiss her.

"umm yea we should go" Ash said she was also feeling nervous did Tom really just invite her over?

They walked into the lift and shot up to the school. Ash still wasn't used to the fastness and stumbled falling into Tom and knocking him over with her. When the lift stopped Ash realized she had landed on top of Tom and their noses were touching. "Sorry" Ash whispered "I'm so clumsy just can't get used to that lift"

"Its fine really" Tom said happy with this position "You can fall on me whenever"

Ash laughed and layed her head on Tom's chest "Do we have to go to class?" She asked. "Nope" Tom said "I'm happy here"

"Me to but we better get out of the lift" Ash said about to get off Tom when he pulled her back down to him and hugged her.

"I read lots of books when I was little about princesses and princes. Tom do you believe in love at first sight?" Ash asked Tom's strong arms were wrapped around her.

"I think I do now" He said Ash moved to look at him "Me to" She said looking into his eyes.

"I think in the books this is the part where the prince kisses the princess" Tom whispered. "That's my favorite part" Ash said leaning down so her lips touched Toms. Tom moved his lips and they matched Ash's perfectly. This was it they were both having their first kiss.

PLease review! Thanks! Hope you liked this it's my fave chapter cause it was so much fun to write. I'm not real good at writing but I had to do this because I love Tash! -Chloe x


End file.
